Sticky situations
by I-Am-The-Publisher
Summary: Even the bosses get a little stuck sometimes.


**Pub: ... yeah so I don't mean for you guys to take this personally but I put you all in another fic.**

**Archie: Are you kidding me!**

**Maxie: Isn't one enough!**

**Lysandre: You 'ave insulted me more zen enough.**

**Cyrus: When will you be sick of us.**

**Ghetsis: Yes it's offical, all hope of freedom is gone.**

**Pub: ... Their reaction was better then I thought...**

**Giovanni: What were you expecting?**

**Pub: ... You don't wanna know, disclamer I do not own the right of pokemon only the games and fanfics I write about it. All spelling and gramma is Cyrus fault for being Cyrus.**

**Cyrus: Oh come on that one wasn't even creative!**

**Pub: Enjoy.**

* * *

**Ice cream:**

_'Move… Move!' _that is the only thing on his mind at this current moment in time. For him this was humiliating. The big boss, the leader of the underground mafia, feared by all was stuck in a never ending line, at the ice-cream parlour. To make matters worse his son started complaining.

"Oh come on by the time we get there every flavour will be melted!" The little red headed boy wined.

_'Took the words right out of my mouth'_ he thought not noticing that his son was pushing and shoving his way through to the front of the line.

**Traffic:**

This is why he hated the city. The most important deal for his team and he was going to miss it thanks to the massive traffic jam. As he looked at the clock ticking away at the minutes going by, he groaned to himself about the amount of bad luck he had been getting.

Soon the hands ticked past the dead line for the deal. The pirate like boss groaned again and hit his head on the wheel. "Well at least it can't get any worse" he said still banging his head on the wheel, making the air bag deploy and bursted in his face.

**A rock and a hard place:**

It was all going well until that stupid team Aqua decided to foil his plans again. The idea was fool proof, but all it took were some fools themselves to set off an explosive, causing parts of the mountain to blow up.

But now here he is. The glorious team Magma boss stuck between a rock and a hard place, literally. "Why in Groudon's name is no one helping me." He shouted, before his field commander answered "because we are all stuck in here too."

"CURSE YOU TEAM AQUA!" he shouted punching the bolder that blocked their exit.

**Wet cement:**

There was no sign saying that this would happen, no warning what so ever, and yet he ended up stuck in cement. To make it worse his stupid grunts are pulling his arms off trying to pull him out of there.

"Idiots stop this at once." The blue headed boss yelled towards his unhelpful grunts. The grunts soon stoped pulling him and began to think of another way to free him. One of them soon had an idea and pulled a massive jackhammer out of nowhere. As they were trying to start it, their boss had fainted at the sight of it.

**Writers block:**

Everything was going along smoothly. The boss was jotting down words paragraph after paragraph and was almost complete until the boy started crying. The boss sighed and calls upon the goddesses to take him away.

As soon as the girls came and left with the child, the boss soon turned his head back to his work. He lifted up his pen only for the point to stay in the same place on the page, while he sat there and stared at the paper for a good half an hour, before growling and cursing N for his writers block.

**On the phones:**

After what seemed like an eternity the, operator finally put him through to the next caller. "Hello welcome to the holo-caster server thank you for waiting patiently."

"Yes well I need to-" the boss was soon cut off by the voice on the other end of the line. "I'm very sorry sir but I cannot understand you accent please wait a moment until we find someone who can."

For the fifth time in a row the creator of the holo-caster was place on hold because of his French accent that everyone in the company had.

* * *

**Maxie: I'm glad thats over.**

**Ghetsis: Unfortunatly it will not be the last.**

**Lysandre: How in zee world does she know about zat!**

**Cyrus: This is Pub we are talking about.**

**Archie: Yeah, she can see into our souls and read them.**

**Pub: You must be confusing me with Hades.**

**Giovanni: ... Who?**

**Pub: Oh yeah you don't know who he is unless I do a crossover. Now there's an idea.**

**Archie: Oh dear God no!**

**Ghetsis: Don't forget to review, follow or add to fave.**


End file.
